Alien Boy
by RaexxBB
Summary: It was odd falling in love, but it was even stranger to me that it was with a person I was supposed to hate. DibXZim Read it and see if you like it. Don't like it, don't have to read it :)
1. Wondering

The tune If I Had You rang through my mind as my thoughts went haywire. It was odd to fall in love with your enemy, especially when he didn't even know what love was let alone actually feelings. We'd been at war with one another for seven years. It was a couple years during when I realized I was in love with him. He had yet to understand my true feelings though. They were not hatred as he thought. Being that he was an alien I completely understood why. Although, it still felt strange to think of him in such a fashion. Fighting against him was kinda of just an excuse to stay close to him. People at school seemed to recognize our strange closeness. They called us many names, but the ones that seemed to actually bother him were directed more toward me. Yet, another reason for my curiosity about the alien.

Truthfully though, I could never believe everyone thought he was human. They were defiantly of lesser intelligence. First, he was green and didn't have ears! Secondly, when he began going to the school people mysteriously disappeared. Third, he only had three fingers! Although people feared him, they were not completely afraid seeing as he spoke to me occasionally. After chasing after him for so long, it had become clear to me that the Irken race wasn't very bright. I mean, yes, they had amazing technology, but they were all idiots! The only reason they conquered planets was because of their advanced weapons. Then there was my major problem with them! The only thing special about their leaders: they're just taller than everyone else! Besides height, Zim had something the 'Tallest' didn't have. An actually brain, determination, strong will, and fearlessness. He'd been here collecting data for years, he had plans beyond what I knew. His disguise might not be that brilliant, but he definitely was. Sometimes I wondered if he was completely Irken.

As we sat in the classroom my eyes wondered over to where he sat. He seemed to be just as tall as his leaders, if not taller now. At one point, he decided to take a chance and publicly begin wearing the Irken symbol around. People thought it was cool, maybe some kind of underground psychotic band he enjoyed. It was on the hood he had adopted over the years here. It made him seem more like a delinquent. We humans didn't want to get close to him. What was truly horrifying though was his gaze, he had gotten new contacts. People were still stupid though, they thought he was a joke until he spoke. His hood was attached to an unbutton leather coat hanging loosely around his slim, yet somehow muscular frame. The coat hung to the floor just as his long legs seemed to hang so freely. Tracing up from his over sized black boots he wore tight black pants. His top looked the same as what he wore when he was younger just longer, and it ripped apart right when coming to his hips. Although, what surprised me most was that he actually had a tattoo on his left upper arm of, what I assumed, was another Irken symbol. Looking at him, then myself made me realize how much I hadn't changed.. Just in height.

The bell for class to end, rang. It was lunch time, which meant for me it was time to sneak off and be alone. My hiding spot, oddly enough, was an empty classroom. It had been abandoned and I heard about it from a teacher. So I cleaned it up and made it my own little nook to hangout. However, once I found it Zim also found it.

When our skool began to get more students, he was pissed! Always complaining about personal space problems. He just wanted a place to hide away like me. I was the only one that listened, or at least that's what he said. But I realized, he must be lonely. The only one of his kind on an unknown planet. He and I were the same. He was just better at pushing past it and trying to laugh about it later on.

As I sat in the room, that no longer looked to be a classroom, I stared out the massive windows that lined the wall. We had bought a couch for the room, a desk, bookshelves, small television, coffee table, and other small items to make the room more useful to us. It was a paradise, or at least a small get away during skool hours.

A snort escaped me when I realized next month I'd be nineteen and my only friend was an alien. Plus, I was deeply in love with him. Funny how things work out in the end. He wasn't here yet, and I had something to tell him. After speaking with my father, for a short time in a long time, I decided to give up on my paranormal activities. As much as I loved them, and running around with him, it was time to grow up. Somebody needed to be his successor, and that sure as hell wasn't going to be Gaz. Therefore, I was the only candidate left. It was time to stop my foolish behavior and become the scientist my father wanted.

My brown hues found their ways to the doorway when I heard footsteps. His green figure stood there and we stared at each other before he fully entered. His pink tongue darted out of his mouth and circled his lips, "the Tallest want nothing to do with me." A heavy sigh escaped him as he entered and plopped down on the couch.

Slowly, I came over and sat beside him. "Why? I mean, I know you've been here for quite a while, but you've just had someone in your way." His head quickly turned and he stared at me as if I was stupid. "I'm sorry, I guess I put you in this position." For some major reason I felt not only terrible, but like a complete asshole for saving a race that hated me. Zim and I were always together, and stopping the one I love from doing his job was wrong. Plus, the race I was protecting hated me and thought I was crazy. I should be helping Zim, helping the one I love when he's in pain. "Why not take your mind off things, stay at my place tonight?"

His head turned and eyes narrowed quickly. "Dib-worm, are you trying to trick me?" His face became closer to mine, I enjoyed the feeling of his breath hitting my face, but I leaned back as I shook my head. "Why would you care?" Even with his contacts in his eyes were huge orbs of light, and they drew me in.

My hand slid across the couch and touched his claws, "I never said I cared.. I just want to make sure you're okay." I gave him a light smile, but he frowned, glancing between my face and my fingers gently rubbing his fingers.

He pulled his hands away from mine and rose, "I will except your offer. Although, I swear if I awake to you experimenting on me, I will do my aliment plan of doom!" His voice slightly rose as the word 'doom' escaped him. It was good to see him back to his old ways for a moment.

A smile came across my face and I nodded, "okay. How about we discuss something other then your plans for conquest? I have some music I think you'd really enjoy. The lyrics might relate to you slightly.." Something he had been becoming more and more interested lately was what the humans listened to. I noticed during most of the classes we had together he had an iPod in hand. Which made me curious how he heard everything being he didn't have ears.

Walking over to the player in the room I plunged in my phone to blast the music throughout the room. Zim now leaned against the window, looking rather cool, and listened as Nickelback shouted about being saved by someone, or feeling needed by someone. Zim looked at me as he heard the words, "quite an interesting song. You think these words suit me, Dib-human?" Slowly, I nodded and he walked over closer to me and placed his hands on the player. "The words are.. good. I do understand the feeling of not being wanted, even by your own kind." Our gazes met when his head turned and we realized we both knew what the artist meant. Zim and I would probably had given up go along ago if it wasn't for our partner in crime.

The next song automatically began to play as Savin' Me stopped and he stared at me as the genres even changed. His claw tapped the player and he smirked, "I have heard this one before." I nodded and he jumped as if we were doing something wrong when the bell rang. We stared at each other before going separate ways down the halls. A joyous feeling welling up inside me as I realized how we had just connected. We understood each other more than what I thought, that lonesome feeling was there deep in both of us.

After school, I waited out front for Zim and Gaz to walk home with them. The male roamed out and our gazes met, the alien seemed to brighten at seeing me. People were not getting close to him though, expect Gaz who just walked out behind him and shoved him out of the way. My eyebrows rose as I remembered, they're in the same art class last period.

Their height was equal and Gaz's hair was basically the same as when she was younger. She wore a black crop tank and black mini skirt along with her same old purple stripe leggings and shirt as well as skull choker. They elbowed each other as they walked. They _seemed_ to hate each other.

When we got home Gaz ran off to her room in anger, upset I had a guest and she didn't. I grabbed food from the kitchen and we went to my room. When he got in there, I handed Zim the sweets I had collected and plopped down on my bed with a bag of chips.

He took out his contacts and pulled off his wig as he pulled down his hood, showing me his true form. He pulled off his shoes and jacket. His arms were fit and my eyes ran over his tattoo. My heart seemed to skip a beat as his muscles slightly rippled. A thought running through my mind, 'he could easily take over earth if I weren't here. What if.. I helped?' He began to eat the chocolate I had handed him as his red eyes stared at me.

I sat down beside him on my bed, "What if we provided everyone wrong?" His head wiped around to me. "We could work together and create something new, maybe take over the world together?" A deep pink flushed across my cheeks as we sat so closely on my bed.

Zim was definitely shocked, but a devilish grin still spread across his face. "You have been the human fowling my plans. Perhaps our conquest can begin by building up a new technology company, and then once everyone in the world has one of our items we make them get attacked by it, marking them as our property and raining hell on them. They will all be our slaves!" He cheered at his plans, and I had to amount it was pretty good idea. "Oh oh! We could create 'helping' robots with the Irken technology in my base! Like Gir, but better. If we used the equipment in your lab and mine these things could be amazing!" His enthusiasm was adorable!

So adorable I moved without thinking, kissing him and sliding my hands over his waist to pull him closer. He didn't pull away, but he didn't kiss me back. When I pulled back his eyes were wide and he seemed confused. I laughed softly and looked down, "that's a way people that are close greet each other." I gulped, but then something unexpected happened and he kissed me.

A snicker left his lips as he stared at me, "I know what that actually means Dib. I was in that sex education class. Plus, one of your classmates told me to look up what porn was at one point. That ended up with me doing a lot of research on why humans needed it. Irkens stopped having _sex_ for reproduction, or pleasure, long ago. We've been creating ourselves with machines now for at least a century. Although, it seemed the _porn_ was used more for pleasure. There is homosexual porn, heterosexual porn, bisexual porn, porn with many people involved, bestiality porn.. You humans need so many different types of porn." He shook his head at the thought for the need of such things.

My jaw dropped and I looked away from him, "so you kissed me back. What does that mean?" I slowly tilted my head to the side. I wanted to know why, and I wanted more.

Zim sighed, getting closer, "it means I enjoy your company. Just as all other creatures want someone to care about them.. I do as well, and I think that is you. You and I have always been around each other. I wish to rule with you by my side. We're smarter than all of the people on this rock.. Together, we're amazing just as fighting against one another we were amazing. My squiggly spoosh gets this bubbly feeling whenever you're around, and I get nervous.. I need you." I really couldn't believe the words leaving his lips.

We slowly leaned into one another, his skin felt like skin against my cheeks and we began to kiss each other deeply. My hands slid over his waist and up his spine, pulling him closer. His claws ran over my chest and his arms slid around my neck. He smelled so sweet and tasted so good, pulling apart we pecked at each others lips. Panting softly as we gazed at one another, "will you go on a date with me, please?" He blushed and then nodded slowly.

A chuckle came out of him, "but you have to start standing up to the humans. If you're going to be a leader and my boyfriend, you're going to have to get a backbone." I grinned, hearing the word boyfriend made me happy. He was completely correct. To be with Zim, I needed to be stronger. "Also, just so you know... Irkens can only have one partner." I stared at him and blushed lightly, glancing away.

We sat on my bed, holding each other, and he pressed his body closer to mine. I didn't want to have sex with him... We weren't ready seeing as we had just started dating. Kissing him and just touching his body was good enough for me. Getting to be with him like this was incredible for me. Our breath ran back and forth between our mouths. His claws ran up and his arms locked around my neck as we pressed our foreheads together.

Zim laid back on my bed and smiled at me, "I'm a bit tired. Perhaps we can.. cuddle... and go to sleep?" His eyebrows rose as if he was questioning if he had worded that correctly. I pulled off my shirt before leaning over him and kissing him as I laid down beside him. One of his legs slid up over my waist and he pressed his face into my chest. We were so close and he smelled amazing, my hands slid over his back and I held him closer.

The next morning, when I woke up, he was gone. Confused I got dress, taking note that some of his things were still here I walked around the house. Where was he? After checking all of the house and not locating him, I sighed going to the only door left. It was the big metal door leaking the house to the lab. When I opened the door the green boy stood there in the center of the room. His eyes were studying the equipment, disguise on, and he was grinning devilishly.

I could hear him mumble, "for a human, this lab is quite good." He nodded and picked up some of the items, and quickly slid them into his bag. "I will use these to help Dib's and I's conquest." He nodded again before turning to the door, jumping when he saw me. "Oh.. You gave me a fright Dib." A smile came across his face, but not his normal evil looking one. He was happy. "I was getting more equipment for our plans. Our future together will be exalt!" Zim was joyous and full of excitement.

As he walked over to me a song shot in my mind, and I felt this tingling feeling well up. Zim thought of his future, and he seemed to want me in it. He reached out and took my hand, pulling me closer to kiss my cheek.

Something was off because he gulped, "my squiggly spoosh feels odd again." He touched his chest and looked down. "I'm sorry, I just had this urge to touch you." He was so tough at times, but right now he was unknowingly adorable. Right now he seemed to be studying my chest, "you should try getting a tattoo. I have a few, none that are major, mostly Irken symbols, but I think you'd look good with at least one." His blush deepened as he thought. "Maybe we could get a matching one." My eyes widened and my fingers slid over his arms as I pulled him closer. "Irkens can only be with one creature during their lives." I flinched back slightly to look down at him better. "It's the way you make me.. You make me so crazy and I have lost the capability to control myself. You make me lose my head, and you seem to understand each one of my feelings." His claws ran over my chest and he pressed his forehead into my chest.

Everything he was doing right now was making me want to help him more. We slowly pulled apart and I took his hand, leading him to my room to grab our stuff and hand to school.

When we got to school we went our separate ways. Our classrooms were right next door, but I was sad that we didn't have every class together. As I sat in first period, I completely zoned out thinking about Zim. We were going to take over the world together, it was going to be amazing.

Out of no where someone hit me in the back of my head. I flinched and tried to shake it off, wanting to ignore the trouble. However, something else was thrown at my head. Whoever was doing this was getting on my last nerve. My fist tightened and I rose, all heads turning toward me as my chair clattered to the floor. I turned around seeing Torque Smacky grinning like the devil he was as he held another wadded piece of paper. He was a large husky looking guy, that was very plain and already had almost no hair. It was time to keep my promise to Zim. I had to stand up for myself.

I tightly closed my eyes, "Why can't you just leave me alone? Even during in class you bother me." I clenched my teeth together and tried to stay calm.

He chuckled and nodded, "because you're and easy target. Your boyfriend not so much, but you... I can easily just pick at for so long. Of course, when he's around you become a slightly harder person to get close to. I have to take my chances when they come around." He threw the other sheet of paper at him, spitting at him as well. "You two are such freaks, chasing after each other day and night. So gay.."

That was the last straw. "Zim is not a freak! You are! You're the one that is creepy enough to follow us around. You say we're the freak, if you ask me you are. I'm so tired of your crap. Just shut up and leave me alone. You disgust me!" My eyes narrowed and I plopped back down end with the conversation.

"Zim is stupid!" He threw more paper. "He is a creepy little green guy!" He threw something besides paper. "You two are so gay for one another!" He threw something else. I wiped up around and punched him square in the jaw.

He landed on the floor, crouching down over him, and whispering huskily into his ear, "You're right only about one of the things you said.. I am gay for Zim. He turns me on, but he's a genius that you truly know nothing about." I leaned back and punched him in the face again. He laid out on the floor underneath me with his face now bleeding.

During lunch, Zim had gotten there before me. His eyes were wide and he was smiling. "I heard about first period. I was surprised your teacher didn't pull you out of school."

I laughed softly, "well, other students at school said it was okay. He started it... They were all super surprised at me. It made me feel good." I sat down beside him on the couch and he took my hand, unwrapping it to look at my knuckles. They were still a little bloody and he licked them slowly. My knuckles began to heal slowly and my eyes widened. "What...? How?" He had licked me before, but this had never happened.

Zim snickered and kissed my cheek. "Irken saliva has the ability to heal small wounds, but we have to allow it to be used. It is a special saliva that is hidden in a top section of our mouths." We smiled at each other and I cupped one of his cheeks, leaning over and kissing him deeply. His lizard-like tongue flicked around inside of my mouth as mine snaked around with it. This was the only creature I wanted to touch me like this, and he said Irkens only had one mate.

A month late Zim and I were in his base working on the design for our deadly at first helpful robots. Gir was excited about our work. I had bought one of my favorite cds with me to play while we worked. Right now Man I feel Like a Woman was blaring through his base and he was getting into it. I laughed as he swung his hips around and looked through the tools. Our first couple of dates had gone really well. Dating each other instead of fighting one another was so much more fun. The next song to play was much slower, but I loved it all the same. The alien turned to me and grinned, "let us take a break." He came closer and leaned his head against my chest. My eyes widened as we began to sway together through the room. It was obvious to me he knew and liked this song as well. Of course, Collide by Howie Day was a true grand song if anybody thought about it. Our relationship was in the honeymoon phase and neither of us minded, everything was very romance or about world domination.

My hands ran over his back and I closed my eyes slowly. His body pressed to mine felt natural as well as his sweet scent filling my nostrils. As our lips met my hands slid over his waist, caressing his sides. This was the first time I was going to see what was under his clothing. It excited me, but I was also very nervous.

Zim slowly pulled back and looked down, "can I completely take you in before we go farther?" His fist were clenched on my chest and I nodded. I pulled off my shirt and let my pants drop to the floor. Slowly, he walked around me and studied my back running his claws over my shoulders. His hands ran down and squeezed my ass, making me yelp softly. His head jerked up and he smirked slightly, his nails grazing over my hips. It felt so good. That's when he touched my cock, something I was hoping he wouldn't do. My eyes quickly closed tightly and my fist clenched as I held back a groan. Soft pants began to come from my lips as I tried not to get too hard as he stroked me.

My excitement built the more he touched me. I would be able to take it much long if he kept this up. "Zim.." I gulped and clenched my fist, trying to remain calm and not push him back and rip off his clothing.

I almost jumped out of my skin when he spoke, "Irkens do not have everything the human body posses. However you do seem to be enjoying this. This is your cock, correct? That's what I learned during my research." My eyes went wide and I couldn't help but to wonder what he looked like, feeling a little less prepared now. A moan escaped me and cum began to leak from my tip. He flinched and stopped, getting closer to my tip. "Did I break the Dib?" I whimpered and shook my head, a deep blush scorching my face. Another groan escaped me when he licked my tip with his long tongue.

Out of desire I pulled his head back and looked down at him, "what does an Irken look like naked?" It was his turn to become red as he rose up. "You need to be nude as well, because I'm really curious to know what an Irken looks like just as you were about humans." My fingers slid over his chest before I began to undress him.

His orbs narrowed, but when I began to touch him excitement seemed to take over his face. He pulled off his jacket and looked at me, and pulled his dress over his head. His chest was toned and he was extremely fit under his clothing. He was completely smooth chested, no nipples, that was very interesting. My hands ran over his chest, it felt just like his face, pure silk. I leaned down and licked over his chest, kissing up to his throat and biting gently, and I actually got a moan from him. My hands slid down into his tight black pants. This was weird, he didn't have butt cheeks! He had a bump.. I pulled back and looked at him, wanting for him to completely undress. He removed his boots and pants and that's when I saw two holes in his crotch and a long massive member. No balls, no lips.. He was defiantly an alien, and his body was completely different then a humans'.

One of his hands slid down over his hole under his member, "this makes me feel good when I touch it. Just as my swoddal, but I don't touch them enough for anything to happen. The other hole is for digesting and releasing the things that go through my body." My eyebrows rose, so his body was more like a feminine one in a lot of ways after all. Well, expect for the member that seemed like an unreal size.

I nodded and my hands caressed his cheeks, and I kissed him deeply. One of my fingers slid down in between his legs and I pressed into the hole he had told me to while stroking his member with my other hand. A gasp came out of him as pleasure took control of his body and he threw his head back. Our lips crashed together and my tongue snaked into his mouth. This was much fun. I had never done anything like this before, but I liked it.

Carefully I pulled my fingers out of the hole and pressed my head to him. I stroked him quickly, my thumb rubbing over his head. As I entered his hole his walls clinched around me. We began to move together, and our lips were in a heated war. His claws began to play with my nipples before grazing over my back. Our thrusts synced up and I nipped at his throat. I laid him back on the lab table, lifting one of his legs and kissing over his lower thigh.

Cum was leaking out of his tip and before we knew it we came together. Our groans ringing through the air. It was odd to do these thing, but it was so great as well. We laid down on the floor of the lab together and cuddled up. Things were going so well.

One year later, our company called Rise was on top of the world. It had basically been built up from the ground over night. Everyone on the planet had one of our robots. They had no clue of our plans, and tonight was the night to take over. Zim and I were the head of the company, it was almost a dream come true. My dad was working on combining our companies together, and Zim and I wanted nothing in return for the take over.

His claw ran over the button to active the robots backup chip that made them attack. The moon was rising in the sky as we stood beside each other. A grin was over his face as he pressed down the button. It all happened so quickly...

The next thing I knew humans were kneeing before me and Zim. For those that were with us we marked them with a chip and attached a robot to their backs. Instead of an Irken sybmol it was a set of wings. It was like we were saving them from worse. We were going to go farther than just earth. Rise was going to rise above all. Zim and I had been talking about it for a while, our plan to kill the Irken leaders and take over all of the planets the Irkens had in their command. Zim was to be the new Tallest at the end of our war.

Chaos had been spread across the universe and Zim revealed himself to all humans. The students that once mocked me, now praised me for knowing the truth. Although, they were pissed I turned against them. Those that did not follow us were hunted down and killed either by robot or a human with one attached to them. Sadly my father was one of them that fought against us. An alien and his son taking over shocked him. And then, there was Gaz, she followed, but refused to have something attached to her. She and I were the only free humans left on the planet. Earth was ours.

Or so we thought... An Irken ship appeared in sky during a foggy afternoon. Zim and I were supposed to be watching an excitation that day. The alien was taken by his own people... I had to get him back, therefore, I took Tak's old ship and left Gaz in charge. It was the only thing I could think to do. I had to save my Irken!


	2. Taken

Zim had left earth, well, he had been taken from earth once again. Which, being that it was the Irkens, it didn't surprise me. Although, this time it was by the Tallest to be imprisoned. They didn't want him getting in their way. With Rise quickly taking over and growing through the galaxy it had gotten their attention. Thank god they didn't realize someone was following them.

Tak's ship wasn't as big as the Irken leader's, so I just slowly followed. I didn't want Zim to be taken away from me. Not like this! And, definitely not to be placed in jail for doing what the leaders wanted of him. Destroying everything! They most likely just thought of him as a threat because he was as tall as them now and way smarter. Also, he had the capability to destroy all of a race without hesitation. He would be a grand Tallest!

/

I sat in a cell. Things had been going so well. They became like this because of what I had begun to accomplish after they ditched my ass. Dib was mine! Earth was mine! Almost everything I wanted was in my control, and I had the one I loved. My orbs ran around the room they had me in. It was only a stander holding cell. An insult to my intelligence!

The cuffs they had me in were basic as well just a simple 3.2.54-9 set up. It was easy for even the stupidest Irkens to break out of. My lip snarled as one of my claws slid into the lock, twisting around until I heard a click. It was time for my hunt to begin.

Being on the inside was actually perfect. They had no idea. I was going to kill them and take over the Irken planet as well. Rise would have max control of the universe. Which meant taking out the Irken headquarters. I slowly stood up and seemed to hover across the room to the door. My long claws slid through the bars and wrapped around to the lock. Irkens were so stupid! My eyes narrowed as I thought of my own kind as stupid. All races now seemed dumb to me.. Well, accept for Dib.

I slowly let the door drift open, letting it make a soft creaking noise, and stepped out trying not to let my big boot cluck against the floor too loudly. Glancing around I took note there weren't any guards. Feeling insulted farther I slipped down the halls. Finally arriving at the armory and weapons room to disassembled all of their gear. Expect for the few I grabbed to carry with me. My antennas popped into the air and wiggled slightly, listening. The Tallest would be in the center room. I pulled an Irken sniper over my shoulder and grabbed a claw sword, keeping a gun at my side.

Slowly I walked through the halls, turning on to the top floor. It was very odd that there was still no guards. They were most likely in the snack room (one of the best snack rooms ever made) eating because our leaders were so cold that they refused to feed our own. I made my way to the balcony above the center area of the ship. There they were Purple and Red together as always. I slid my sniper into place. I knew I would have to be fast to get them both. It would seem nobody had noticed I had escaped my cell either so all was well.

My scope was lined up with the nose, and Purple was in the cross-hairs. My claw flicked out and switched on the laser quickly, and then I shot. Purple fell to the ground blood oozing from his head. Turning quickly, I shot again shooting Red in the upper arm. Quickly I turned off my laser and reloaded. Nobody had spotted my position yet. They were truly idiots to not have noticed the laser.

Every Irken down there was in a panic. I alined my next shot and turned on my laser as it hit his forehead someone screamed out, "Zim is out of his cage! Get to the Pod sir! We need to abandon ship... OH MY GORTHOG! PURPLE!" The Irken's eyes were wide as the worker scrambled around. I got off another shot in Red right in his squiggly spoosh.

The Tallest were taken away quickly, and I swung around with my sword as I heard the guards. I shot one guy in the knees and cut another guys head off. They were easy to get through, none of them had their guards up. I swung around and elbowed a guy in the eyes, rapping my arms around his head and snapping his neck. This was too easy! A chuckle escaped me as I once again slaughtered my own kind.

Irken blood was flying everywhere as I swung around. They were all so short compared to me. It was like I was supposed to be a leader to the Irkens like Purple and Red. The more I thought about it the more I realized I was supposed to be in a leadership role. It seemed like I had their blood in my veins, but I wasn't an idiot. I shot off my gun and that's when I saw Tak's ship fly by one of the windows. DIB! My sword stabbed through another Irken running at me and our eyes met as I killed more. He looked appalled, so surprised at what I was doing. A slight pain shot through my chest as I spun around, slicing through another. Dib had seen me killing, he'd seen me in a chaotic element I knew better than any creature.

They didn't have weapons, which saved my bump. I whipped around, pulling what looked to be a small hand held out before it grew long and larger. The most deadly of all Irken weapons, a sonic canon and it blasted them all out of my path. Soon I released a hatch keeping the window closed and opened it as I turned on my bubble helmet from my PAK. As I climbed on to Tak's ship I reached into the back and picked white spray paint. It seemed the human kind was good for something. I pecked Dib's cheek before taking control and flying up to the Irken symbol on the ship. Quickly, I hopped out and made the Rise symbol and wrote Rise in the Irken letters. It was easy to spread the symbol out and cover it. My orbs shot up and I noticed a larger Irken pod shooting away from the ship.

I wiped around my sniper and set it up. I was hoping to blow the engine. As my eyes looked through the scope I loaded a special bullet that would shot off an electric charge so that it wouldn't be affected by space and it would spring through the air like lightening striking. It went to the ship and an explosion burst out around even the smaller ships. The Irkens still on board of the major ship were in all. All Irkens would know that I, Zim, killed Purple and Red for the sake of Rise to take over.

When I got back on board, Dib looked at me. We were slightly grinning at each other as I drove back to the window I had 'escaped' out of. He seemed quite surprised that I could do such things to my own, but they were never my own. They abandoned me long before my first mistake. Dib and I got back on the Irken's mother ship. I handed Dib a weapon and pulled him close, "be careful. You need help, you call out for me." The human just smiled at me before kissing me deeply. We sat out on our mission and took the ship pretty easily. All the Irkens left on it were now on our side now, showing me respect. I hacked into their PAK's status and changed it to a Rise warrior. All Irken's were to know that it was our side or they were to be executed.

Dib and I returned to earth a month later. Gaz had built up our emperor to an even greater stander while we were away taking all of the Irken planets. It took them centuries to take those planets, but it only took us a month. They were truly nothing, but a bunch of lesser beings. After disabling their weapons they were as weak as a snail. It embarrassed me that I had wished to become one of them so much.

We had decided that there would be commands at each planet. People we trusted. Gaz would be earth's. Dib and I were the kings of the galaxy. Rise had risen and all creatures seemed to be pleased with our leadership. Instead of destroying earth, I helped to bring it back to its former glory. No more litter and all the humans left were healthy. It all seemed too good to be true. Dib and I even created a new species, a mix between Irken and human. Giving birth the old fashion way hurt like hell, but it was worth it to have a family with Dib. Our family of eight children and it was grand...

However, as we worked we both got older. Dib-human, got into his old age much faster than I. His funeral was watched and spoken about throughout the galaxy. He lived to be one thousand and twenty two years old thanks to alien technology. To this very day I am upset over his loss. He was the only creature that every understood me. Before dying myself I made sure our eldest child, Xai, knew what she was doing. Her skills were impression. Rise had been a success for all, but most for Dib and I seeing as many were actually upset over our deaths. I lived for another four thousand centuries before I fell. Instead of one of my children actually taking over, I watched them all die. It seemed their human blood made them die sooner than expected. And then, there was a rebellion on some of the planets. Rise seemed to break when I broke down. Getting shot between my eyes just as I had shot Purple and Red. Something new rose up from the ashes, but I didn't live to see that day. None of my family, none of the Irkens, or any of the humans did.


End file.
